hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EVA-251
Template Testing The most useless template ever. Pretty much for testing. * Weapon Template for Suggestion Page Clothing Template for Suggestion Page LOLWUT? Hi guys. I am not going to make my own wiki page to protest, but I must say, the current, harsh irrational punishment applied to IMT is simply put as bullshit. No fool, no matter what, should ever, ever, ever, put their password or anything that could compromise their account anywhere, unless they want it to happen. This completely idiotic act by a CiB leader has lead to what has unfolded today- IMT is just the scapegoat for that persons own mistake. No hacks. I would like to raise the point that if this were to happen to the /b/ alliance, the response would be alot..hmm...I dont know how to put it...Lets just leave it at little to none. I dont support hijacking, hacking, but I support fairness. Also, EJ Wells, I love the censoring bullshit. Very good, the reasons must be so good I cannot see them. I fail to see any wiki policies being violated. However, I do see what clearly seems to be alot of rage. :As per the game, reaction to someone messing with a /b/ member's account would be exactly the same. There's absolutely no question. I hear a lot about "Hatama asked for it by saying her password in a chat" but I'm not hearing a lot of "People ask for it when they enter someone else's account". Is that not a fairness issue right there? Leaving your door unlocked is asking to be robbed. Robbing someone's house is asking to be sent to prison. -- Motorhed 21:41, 2 August 2007 (MDT) ::This is the internet, and I don't hate anything more than IRL to Internet comparisons. The internet may be SERIOUS BUSINESS, but not like IRL. Leaving your door unlocked is asking to be robbed, but you are (possibly) losing material value. But, that cannot be equated something like this, saying the most harm done was the kicking of a shitload of CiB. Atleast their group will be empty of inactive accounts. ::Also, I dont really think that censoring debate/support for IMT is a really just thing to do on this wiki. EVA-251 21:52, 2 August 2007 (EST) I don't normally feed the trolls, but I have to point out that in one post you make fun of Mo for punishing IMT by saying "The internet may be SERIOUS BUSINESS" in a very sarcastic manner then start spouting out some nonsense about "censorship" on a wiki in your next post. Sounds to me like you are taking the internet too seriously. You need to pick a standpoint and stick with it, champ. Now you can spout off about whatever you want, because I'm done here. Go back to doing whatever it is that you do. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 22:07, 2 August 2007 (MDT) EJ how'd you get a sig? I cant figure that out. -NigraWitAttitude :The links, or just the sig itself? For a regular sig with time/date stamp just use four tildes ~~~~. For any links you may want to add, just hit edit for this page and play around with my sig. You just have to go to "my preferences" and drop your sig into the "nickname" field and save. Then everytime you drop the four tildes you will get a sig with the links. :EXAMPLE: NigraWitAttitude[[Group:/b/alliance|/b/'']] ''Talk'' will give you NigraWitAttitude''/b/'' ''Talk'' :Hope this helps. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 22:46, 2 August 2007 (MDT) ::I lol'd. Among other things I dont do, I dont troll, idiot. I see you are taking advantage of the fact I did not direct that statement at anybody. Meh, it was for Mo or you, either woulda worked. Seeing as IMT has done nothing at this Wiki that would qualify as grounds for banning him or his IP. :::Also, I would not make fun of Mo intentionally. He is awesome. :P :::And Nigra, shut up. -EVA-251 Personally it doesn't make a difference to me wether it was my account or anyone in /b/ or any other group for that matter. Going into another person's account and ruining other people's game play is wrong and shouldn't be tolerated. And actually it surprised me coming from Mike, no matter what our differences are in game I had respect for him as a player. --Hatama[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] ::I discussed this with another member of my alliance, and it actually may of proven to be a good thing for your group, saying it purged spies and a nice load of inactive accounts. The worst that could of been done gameplay-wise would of been dropping equipment or moving that account out to the middle of nowhere. ::And I'd hope that your group would be able to notice a high-ranking member acting totally out of character, should the people that got into your account had decided to start yelling into groupchat/etc. ::I'd look at it as a minor setback, saying your group is still there, and most of the active members are back in. The only person who got ruined here is IMT. --EVA-251 good job with the wiki Just wanted to say good work on the wiki lately. It's nice to see a /b/ member helping and not vandalizing. For a piece of shit, you've done some really good work. Keep up the great work! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 23:09, 12 October 2007 (MDT) :I am not sure to take that as a compliment or not, with that last part D: ''*contributes moar*--EVA-251 08:58, 13 October 2007 (MDT) May I bother you? I've been checking out your request since you first went to Mo with it and I have to be honest with you and say that I don't feel comfortable messing with the MediWiki settings just yet. Mo has said that he is working on it and I would rather he be the one to tweak the settings for your template. I want to state for the record that this has nothing to do with anything that happens in the HR game or Overlord, I just don't want to mess anything up and not be able to fix it back. I have access to the .css and .js sections and I give you my word that I will read up a bit more on what needs done and if Mo gives me the go ahead I'll try to see if I can fix it for you. We may never see eye to eye on any subject, but I want to assure you that I'm not saying "no" just because you are who you are. I'm saying "no" because I haven't read up enough on the actual inner workings of wikis. I also want to tell you "Great job!" again for all you've done (except for when you removed CiB from one of the 'hoods :-Þ) and retract my "Piece of shit" statement and apologise for it. I'll PM the boss tonight when I get off of work and see if he doesn't care if I tinker around with his wiki settings. Sound good? --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 17:24, 23 October 2007 (MDT) :Sure. You can always revert though (I'd hope you could for that integral area). --EVA-251 18:15, 23 October 2007 (MDT) Eh.. Oops! Didn't realize you were still working on it. Sorry. --Whatley 17:52, 6 November 2007 (MST) Reply I've actually ran into both EJ Wells and Bruce Green....unfortunatly I was killed by them. --GrimReaper 20:17, 6 November 2007 (MST) Thanks Thanks for the help with the hidden template. --Whatley2212 17:19, 10 December 2007 (MST) Sorry Apoligies for making that template page. I'm still very new to wiki editing. -Magus87 16:25, 26 March 2008 (GMT-8) Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you. You just think you can come and go as you please, without calling to let us know where you are? Not in my house young man. So what do you have to say for yourself? --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 08:51, 5 April 2008 (MDT) ::Awww. That wasn't nice. I was just trying to be nice to you. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 13:55, 5 April 2008 (MDT) ::: :3 --EVA-251 07:19, 6 April 2008 (MDT) Thanks Thank you for being nice to Aloric on his talk page, instead of being rude to him. I'm very impressed. How have you been doing lately? I don't see you around HR anymore. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] ''"I Think"'' 05:59, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Because you can't find me. My mains aren't in the living areas of the game. And it isn't really worth editing this wiki anymore. Not timewise atleast. :3 --EVA-251 11:42, 28 June 2008 (UTC) mewantfood's page ... <_< BE AN EXAMPLE. >:O ... :D :awesome: -- Motorhed 05:06, 23 July 2008 (UTC) What Should I Do Next Do you know anything else I can edit or do --Psychodelic 03:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *You've noticed the Improvement Project, which I created, but do understand that I am not the greatest project organizer. If you look at something in this wiki for example, and see it to have problems, or something that ought to be thrown into the Project, just suggest at it the Improvement Project's talk page. As for my own personal suggestions -The neighborhood page has the little image in the top right corner for each Neighborhood. Updating these for the new Suburbs would be good. -The Location_Types page is unfinished. Many locations, like Work Sites, don't have all their spots in Twilight listed. -Some Types do not have all their items found listed. -The Items page in general is fairly incomplete as well. Many items aren't listed. And like I said before, you think something needs improvement or could be done to improve the wiki, talk about it on the Project's discussion page, I usually log-in into this wiki at least once a day, I will try to respond to you. --EVA-251 13:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) What do you about my work on the wiki so far. --Psychodelic 23:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :You've done excellent work, the most the wiki had seen in quite a while. --EVA-251 01:50, 19 August 2008 (UTC) OH SHI- Guess who started an account on the wiki. Go on, guess. >:U Anyway, I started an account here to work on a backstory for the WWAR TV Building. TTYL Steel Reserve 02:16, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Did some work on the wiki I created a group page for the groups my two alts are in. The Ronin Facebreakers and the Army Control Force. I don't know how to get them into the groups category. ACF is pro-survivor, the ronins are zombie/vampire. On another note the human group the Army Control Corps has been disbanded by me. I noticed on the groups page it said 187 active members.--Xan Krieger 00:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry that was me, I will fix it(Added the key and the little side that says if active, inactive or disbanded a couple days ago). And I accidently added the 187 members because I thought it was the Army Control Force, when it was actually Army Control Corps. Also I will add the The Ronin Facebreakers and the Army Control Force to the group page for you. --Psychodelic 02:05, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Group Page What should I do about a new group using a disbanded groups wiki? For instance Headless Cop has created a new group called Twlight City Police Department, but he is using the disbanded Twilight City Police Department wiki page. I think he shouldn't be taking advantage of this wiki by freeloading off of a disbanded groups wiki page. Or am I over reacting? What do you think?. -- Psychodelic 06:06, 15 September 2008 (UTC) 08 Easter Egg Recall --Yonnua Koponen T 14:56, 25 August 2010 (EDT) :This too.--Yonnua Koponen T 16:33, 25 August 2010 (EDT)